Perfect
by numbuhunknown
Summary: What happens when 2 become 1? Slade wants to know...
1. Default ChapterThe Alliance

Perfect

What happens when 2 opposites combine into 1? Slade wants to know...

Slade makes the perfect human and calls upon every nemisis of the titans to help move his plan along.

It was an average day for Slade. Too silent, too boring, too easy. Why hadn't anything happen at all? These days the Titans never bothered him. He said to himself "If I want action from the Titans... I should make the attack on them for once..."

Meanwhile, the Titans East were all relaxing, nothing big ever happened after Brother Blood. They were straight out bored. Speedy and Aqua lad were fighting over the TV, Bumble Bee was trying to find a crime. Mas y Menos were argueing over something the others didn't understand. There was always something strange about them. Why was their power shared by 2 and not 1 like most heroes? Why weren't they just 1 person with that kind of power?

Brother Blood sat in jail. He was sitting there until a voice came... "Brother Blood... I've heard great things about you..." now Blood was freaked out. "Who's there? Why have you come!" "Blood, Blood, Blood... I'm here to free you from this prison so you can help me with a little...Project..." Blood grinned and said "I like the sound of that. So who are you any way?" "The name is... Slade..."

Black Fire was drifting threw the solar system. A tiny probe came and launched at her. "If it's another message from that retched Glurgal Sletch, I'm going to..." The probe opened and an image came on. "Black fire... I hear you have a grudge with the Titans..." "A grudge! I hate all their guts!" "Good, then you wouldn't mind joining me in a plan to eliminate them, would you?" Black fire said "When can I start?"

Slade sat in a library. "This has to be the book!" he opened it and read a spell. The pages turned and a dragon was on the opened page. "The Great Dragon Roreck, would this be you?" Slade said. "The one and only" it replied. "Would you have an interest in joining my aliance if I set you free? My plan is to destroy the Teen Titans" Then the book replied "Certainly..."

Slade said to himself "Perfect... Now I'll revive Terra and mind control her!" He turned a machine on and sparks went into Terra. The motionless rock that used to be Terra was moving again. "I'm... alive?" "Yes and under my command..."

Slade sat in his office and said to his team "Now that I have you all here time to reveal my plan. You all know the saying 'opposites attract', correct?" They all nodded as Slade continued "Well this made me think. What if there really are 2 opposites to attract? What if WE can find these 2 and mix them into 1 perfect super human? We would have an unstopable force to fight and destroy the Titans! We could rule the world with an iron fist!" Then Terra said "So who are these opposites?" Slade grinned and said "I'm glad you asked. Our targets are..."

"Mas! Menos! Quiet down!" Bumble Bee shouted

These two are positive and negative forces. They are the formula for the perfect human. Will Slade Suceed and create perfection?

Weird questions that will be answered in this fic:

1. Why Mas y Menos aren't one body

to find more things that will be answered read more.

Next time on Perfect:

"If you want Mas and Menos you need to go through us first!" Bumble Bee shouted. Slade chuckled and said "Fine, do you really think you stand a chance against us though? We WILL create the perfect being and you'll be his crash coarse dummies!"


	2. Last chance

Perfect

Last time on Perfect, Slade made his alliance of villians. They were set to create the perfect human by combining Mas and Menos. This time on Perfect, the Titans and Titans East try their hardest to prevent Slade and co. from using their friends to make the most unstoppable fighting force the universe has ever seen.

"Yo Cyborg, why did the chicken cross the road?" Beast Boy said. Cyborg said "To get fried and breaded so I can eat him." Beast boy did the anime fainting and shouted "Don't even joke! That wasn't funny!" Then Raven came in and said "Oh and I suppose that what you were going to say was much better." Starfire joined in and said "Friends! Why must we argue about tiny tasty birds?" Beast Boy did another anime drop. Robin rushed in and shouted "You guys! Stop the fighting! Slade has united our most dangerous enemies into one powerful team, I don't know what they're planning but if the need this much fire power it can't be good." Cyborg then said "So you mean to tell me that 5 people we barely beat one at a time are together! What's up with that!" Starfire added "This is most horrible! We must put a stop to them at once!" Raven said "I think we could take them down but we need a well thought out plan. Not just hit them with a few pillars." Beast boy said "Aw man that's the best part!" He recieved evil eyes from the others. Robin said "We can take them out in a one-on-one battle since there are equal sides to us and them. Raven you fight Rorek." Raven said "Good I've got a little score to settle..." Then Robin continued "Well Beast boy, you may disagree but you'd be best against Terra." Beast boy whined a little and said "But dude! I don't wanna fight Terra!" Starfire could have sworn she felt the heat from Raven's anger, she hated Terra but Stars knew why she was really peeved. "Anyway, Starfire! You take your sister. She said "I wish to see if she has forgiven me for banishing her from Tameran..." Robin picked up again "Cyborg, you take Brother Blood." Cyborg yelled out "Alright! Another chance to beat down Blood! And who says heroing is all work no play!" Robin then said "I'll take Slade, we're also going to take the assistance of Titans East. We'll be leaving soon to meet them in Steel City."

Slade was with his team. "Well my friends... Hopefully I won't be dissapionted with your work. Terra! Did the Titans get our message?" Terra rose up and replied "Yes they took the bait no problem." Slade then continued "Very good Terra, and I thought you hated me. So Rorek, have you found any plans of our friends?" Rorek replied smoothly "yes, everything is planned, the Titans are going to meet the Titans East by tommorow morning." Slade picked up "Good, very good. Blackfire, have you readied our data scans of both teams?" Black fire said "Yes sir, I know everything down to their first words." Slade said "I'm impressed, great job. Blood? How is our machine to combine the two boys?" Blood said "It is designed to work in 1 second flat and only a special machine can transform them back." Slade said to them "Well, my friends, I suppose this is the beginning of the end. We leave in 1 hour to find the 2 Titan teams."

Meanwhile the Titans East prepared for the upcoming battle. Bumble Bee said "Yo team, the others are gonna be here any minute so we need to be prepared for battle because the enemies are not far behind them." Mas and Menos babbled in Spanish (I don't know enough Spanish to create real dialects) Aqua lad said "Well the villians are in for quite a ride because we have them out numbered in people and strength." Speedy said "Well as long as Mas and Menos don't screw up the mission!" The two small boys shivered in fear of the lunatic with a bow and arrow. "Now Speedy you know Mas and Menos are just having fun, they are younger than us ya know." They heard the knock on their main door. "I got it" said Aqua lad, but before he got up Mas and Menos sped off. "Uh never mind..." 5 seconds later the Spanish boys ran back as their high speed feet could carry them. Speedy said "That was weird. I wonder what that was about?" As he said that Blackfire soared into the room. "Hello, I'm Blackfire, Starfire's older and stronger sister. Any way, are you prepared to meet your end because that's what we're here to give you!" As if on command, Rorek, Terra and Blood came through the door. Bee said "Oh no! They came too early, hold out 'til the reinforcements get their butts over here!" Aqualad and Speedy both shouted "Right!" and ran to attack the enemies.

Robin shouted "Hurry Cyborg! The villians are going to get there any minute! We need to get there ASAP!" Cyborg went faster on the command. The T-Car rocketed toward the Titans East tower. They arrived inside and invited themselves upstairs. They saw the fighting going on. Ronin said "Titans assist them NOW!"

Raven helped Speedy fight Rorek. The dragon nose dived to Speedy. The archer took an arrow and froze the over grown lizard. Raven Threw the couch at him. "I'm slightly impressed but this is only the begining!" Rorek cried. He whipped the teens with his tail. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as the dark energy escaped her body and engulfed Rorek. "Noooooo this can't be!" he cried. Speedy took six arrows and launched them at the dragon that was worn out on the floor. All six arrows were explosive and blew the creature back at the wall. "You may have beat me but our perfect human will destroy you!" Raven and Speedy said at once "Perfect Human!"

Else where BB and Robin attacked Terra. BB turned into a Rhino and charged Terra. BB said "Terra how did you return?" Terra said "If I wanted you to know I would have told you" Then a "hi-yah" was heard as Robins foot crasched on Terra's head. "This ain't over by a long-shot! You will all quake in fear of our Perfect human!"

Starfire and Aqua lad took Blackfire. Black said "Well little sister... I hope you prepared to die! Ha you really think you can win? Let me relieve you of that false image!" She through a star bolt at her. Stars returned 2 bolts and they met with aqua lads water. The electricity and water caused an explosion knocking Black back. "I may not win but you can't kill perfection..." she said.

Cyborg and Bee were double teaming Blood. He laughed and said "My two best students, traitors, but best. You can't beat the teacher, but the teacher can beat you!" he used his robot arm to smack Bee into Cyborg. The two shouted random words of attack and charged Blood. Cyborg said "I beat you once! Do you really think you could beat me AND Bumble Bee?" Bee said "Yeah, listen to Sparky over here, us 2 vs. you." Blood said "Well I hope you can beat us once my machine combines your two friends, Mas and Menos, into a perfect human incabable of destruction!"

Slade was in a room with the twins. "Well,well,well my little twins. Soon enough you'll be my greatest apprentice! Better than Robin and Terra combined!" They babbled on and struggled to get free. "Now, now you 2 of all people should know you only work when making contact." Slade readied to activate the machine. "If you want Mas and Menos you need to go through us first!" Bumble Bee shouted, entering the room with the others. Slade chuckled and said "Fine, do you really think you stand a chance against us though? We WILL create the perfect being and you'll be his crash coarse dummies!" he grabbed the power switch and turned on the machine. "Noooooooooo" yelled all the heroes. The machine stopped and Slade said "Arise my perfect human, show this world what you're made of! Come forth Perfection!" The heroes gasped as the new human stepped out...

Perfection is the name of the perfect human. If you want to know how this being looks read my next chapter.

Weird things to be answered:

2. What do you get when you cross BB and Cyborg?

I hope ya'll like it. It's fun writting this fic because of the plot, so please review. Here are a list of things you should include in your review

1. Should Terra join the good guys?

2. What other character combos should I make? Can only be 2 good guys combining or 2 bad guys

Next time on Perfect:

Robin was the only conscious one of the heroes left. "Slade what have you done! Perfection is too dangerous! You have to return him to Mas and Menos!" Slade said "You just have a great fear of my servant! Perfection ATTACK!


	3. Danger at large

Perfect

Last time on Perfect Slade created Perfection. The cross between Mas and Menos created the most perfect human. Will the heroes stand a chance against the most powerful force the world has ever seen?

Slade said "Perfection arise and attack! Kill the Titans!" Out of the machine came a boy about the height of the twins when stacked on each other. He looked exactly like them but he had a stronger body. "Yes master..." Perfection said. Speedy said "Hold the phone! Why is he talking in English!" The others, including the villians except Blood and Slade, nodded in confusion. Blood said "Simple, I created the machine to make him speak our language to better understand our commands." Slade nodded and said "Yes our machine did many things to create him. It made the human you see, made him speak English, and a special probe was implanted to make me in control! Now Perfection! Do as I say and eliminate them!" "Yes master..."

Perfection took a leap into the air and moved so fast he couldn't be seen. Starfire said "Where is he? He was here a moment ago..." she readied to say more but a white streak rammed into her. "Starfire!" the team yelled. Star was getting beat up, but no one saw who did it. Then Cyborg said "It must be like that time Robin thought he was fighting Slade. She can see the enemy but we can't." Aqua lad said "No Cyborg, it's Perfection, the machine fused Mas and Menos. Perfection here is a more advanced version. We were able to see Mas and Menos but their perfect form makes their power 100x what it used to be. He's basicly so fast, you can't see him." Raven nodded and said "Makes as much sense as anything else we've seen today." Starfire had fainted from all the blows she took and no one knew where Perfection was.

Robin said "Slade! You've gone off the deep end! Perfection isn't going to serve you! He's going to destroy you!" Slade said "Now Robin. I can hint some jealousy, you're just a little upset that Perfection is my greatest creation!" Robin said "No Slade! This isn't a joke! This is a serious situation!" Slade just shook his head. Speedy said "Why don't we worry about Perfection killing us before what else he'll do!" Bee said "He's got a point, we can't stop this guy if we just wait for him!" Blood said "Well you will die anyway, might as well wait for it and not fight back." Cyborg said "Why waste time with them! We can take perfect boy here down on our own!" Robin nodded and said "Cyborg's right, let's let them stay here, we'll fight this threat ourselves!"

Bee said "My trackers indicate that he should be right...Here!" Then the white streak came and rammed BB and Raven into a wall. BB said "Okay this dude's going down!" he turned into a Raptor and rammed into the streak. When his head made contact with it, he froze and fell backwards onto his human form. Raven readied an attack but soon the streak was circling her rapidly. A small tornado formed and blew her back. Aqua lad said "Hey Perfection! You don't seem so brave! Just playing hit 'n' run? No true fighter plays like that! So show yourself...unless you're scared!" Soon the white streak paused and became the still body of Perfection. "Perfection is never scared" he said. Aqualad laughed and said "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Perfction smiled and said "Fine, but remember... You asked for it..." He disappeared and returned behind Aqualad, who said "How did you..." but stopped when he was puched over and over. He hit the ground and Perfection rushed at Speedy and pulled him along his path. Robin, Cyborg and Bee watched as out of no where, Speedy flew out of the white streak. "Uhhhh guys...He's too strong...Don't..." He couldn't finish because he fainted.

The remaining 3 walked by. Perfection was no where to be seen but they heard his creepy voice say "Who next? Who next? Maybe..." The 3 were silent and then Cyborg dropped down, short circeted. Robin said "What happened?" Bee shook her head and said "Perfection has another power... " "What? What does is it mean?" Robin said. "It means that Perfection has a sort of eletrical power. Sparky here suffered an extreme bolt of lightning but since it was a one-shot blast no one saw it coming..."

Slade was sitting in a chair. "Well team, you have served me well. We unleashed our perfect human and he has knocked out all but 2 of the Titans. I must say, I thought they would put up more of a challenge." The others nodded in agreement. "So what do we do after the Titans are out of the picture?" Blood asked. "Do you really think anyone will dare stand up to Perfection?" Slade replied.The others nodded. "Besides, he's so fast,he can rip the space-time-continuem, thus allowing...Time travel..."

Robin and Bee kept an open eye for Perfection. Robin said "What was that!" Bee sighed and said " Stop worrying, for all we know it was a rat, not that freak" Robin new better though. "Wait! Bumble Bee, Perfection probably wants us to find him, we could be walking into a trap!" Then a voice from a familiar new enemy said "Why wait for you to find me when finding you is much easier?" Robin and Bee looked around to see Perfection. "Hello friends, let's finish this quick so I can move on." Then Bee said "Over our dead bodies!" Perfection grinned and said "Sounds like a plan..." He took a dive a Bee and she turned into her minirature form and zapped him. "Nuesence! Take this!" He shot a surge of electricity from his hand. Robin took this moment to throw a bird-a-rang at him. The hit was on target and Perfection cried in pain. Bee returned to normal size and kicked him. The "Perfect Being" was laying unconsious on the floor. "I thought that'd be much harder." Robin said. Perfection Grinned and said "Oh, it gets MUCH harder from here..." He stood up and ran with great force at the wall. Bee said "He's gone crazy! What is he pullin' on us?" Perfection kept running and on contact with the wall, he created a hole with pure black and dark colors. Robin said "He went so fast he time traveled!" Bee nodded and said "Yeah, so let's get the others and go after him!" Robin nodded and set off to find his friends.

Next time on Perfect:

"Everyone watch out!" Robin shouted. Perfection dashed up the mountain and barely missed the T-Rex's foot. "Yoo-hoo Titans! If you want to catch me you have to get past Rex over here! Rex! Here boy! That's a good meat eater! Sic 'em!" The dino obeyed and attacked.

Weird questions:

3. Where does Perfection time travel?

Review and no flames please. I hope people like this even if they don't review.


End file.
